


One Call Away

by timetopretend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio calls his senpai to help with his current problem. Oikawa helps in his own way.</p><p>(Read: Kageyama wants to bottom for the first time and Oikawa gets his way by getting to watch his boyfriend fuck Kageyama.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

Kageyama hates that he has to call Oikawa Tooru.

 

If Kageyama wants to get a wink of sleep tonight and doesn’t want to be suffocated by his own thoughts, he really only has one option. He hates even remembering that the contact is in his “recently dialed” section. But…. he _is_ desperate. Swallowing his pride, Kageyama allows himself to dial the number.

 

“Tobio-chan! Let’s see, it’s the middle of the night and I get a call from you… I wonder what this call could possibly be about,” Oikawa’s voice has the cheery tune of a true villain who knows they have someone at their complete mercy.

 

Kageyama was used to being under Oikawa’s thumb by now. He learned quickly that there was much more to be gained by playing whatever game Oikawa wanted than fighting against the natural order of things. 

 

“Karasuno is attending Nekoma’s training camp,” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“Old news, Tobio-chan. Ask what you desire plainly. You know charitable Oikawa Tooru will always lend a hand to an underclassman in need,” Oikawa countered quickly.

 

Kageyama could imagine exactly the scene on other side of the phone; Oikawa on his back on his comforter, shirt rucked up by his left hand while the right holds his cell to his ear. The lights are off, but he isn’t under the covers. He gets hot, and Kageyama knows that. Why does Kageyama know that? Why did he wait all night to call? He tells himself it isn’t because of that discussion they had one time about jerking off before falling asleep.

 

After a fair pause, Kageyama admits “I want a lesson.”

 

“You mean to tell me you’re still giving out second-rate blow jobs to the boys around town? Say it isn’t so, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa taunted back.

 

“No,” Kageyama exhaled in a huff before grunting, “technically, you only taught me _half_ of gay sex.” Kageyama noticed he had been nervously pulling the zipper on his jacket up and down the entire conversation, but as he spilled the last part, the zipper pulled off the track completely. His hands free from distraction, the silence on the phone felt even more still.

 

Knowing how things go between the two of them by now, Kageyama fully expected a snarky quip to come from the other side of the phone.

 

Instead, a _clearly_ interested voice responded lowly, “Tobio-chan wants to be fucked?”

 

 

•

 

Dropping his overnight bag to he ground, Kageyama reminds himself to breathe.

 

Oikawa began undressing as soon as Kageyama had his shoes off. Laid back on the bed, just like the view in Kageyama’s imagination the other night, with only one stitch of clothing left on his body. Oikawa Tooru has a body meant to be on display and he knows that. 

 

“Did you leave that for me?” Kageyama asks, gesturing to the tight black boxer briefs pushed low on Oikawa’s hips. It always felt like a game, the ~lessons~ they had. It was the only game where Kageyama handed over control completely and never felt like he came out a loser.

 

“No, I didn't. Remember how I said I had a plan?,” Oikawa was sending his best and most threatening smile in Kageyama’s direction.

 

“You know just as well as I do that the training camp is mostly unsupervised and turns into a fuckfest,” Kageyama snaps. It earns him an eyebrow raise in response. “When we had the lesson I was on top, but I’ve still never-“

 

“You want to know what it’s like to be prepped, stretched and fucked until your hole is loose and worn-out?” Oikawa provides.

 

Kageyama shivers.

 

“Say it,” Oikawa demands, sitting up on his knees on the bed now, close enough to whisper the words in Kageyama’s ear.

 

Kageyama already feels out of his depth, but denying why he came here at this point would be worthless. Leaning into Oikawa’s neck, close enough for his breath to brush his ears, Kageyama says “I want to be fucked so bad, Oikawa, you have no idea.”

 

With a bite on the shoulder, Oikawa yanks Kagayama out of his thoughts and out of his shirt. Once uncovered, light kisses on Kageyama’s collarbones get him to start fidgeting. Lightly swiping his tongue over Kageyema’s nipples, Oikawa relished how responsive his pupil’s body was today. It almost felt too easy to get a reaction.

 

“I lost my virginity kinda young, Tobio-chan. I was a curious boy. A _naughty_ boy, can you imagine that? It felt so good to be inside that first time. I didn’t think I could ever want something as bad as I wanted that tight heat,” Oikawa disclosed, letting his fingertips explore Kageyama’s exposed chest as he talked, “It took _years_ for me to realize, and when I did it was like losing my mind. I was born to be a bottom, and I had neglected it all that time. Did you know I can’t come without a dick inside me? It’s true, Tobio-chan. I got ruined.”

 

Oikawa leaned forward, teasingly darting his tongue out and lightly licking Kageyama’s nipple in a circular pattern before looking Kageyama in the eyes, devilish smile intact.

 

“I want you to be ruined too,” Oikawa continued, “I want you thinking every night about dick inside you. Everytime you jerk off, I want you to need at least three fingers in your ass before you can come.”

 

Kageyama was floating on the combination of Oikawa’s words and the glorious wetness of a tongue on his right nipple. Kageyama could feel his cock thickening after the first lick, and now he was painfully hard from the attention.

 

“I won’t be the one that drives you mad, but I know who can make a _real_ cock hungry bottom out of you,“ Oikawa breathed, “I mean, after-all, he made one out of me.”

 

The situation reached transparency for Kageyama.

 

“ _You want Iwaizumi to fuck me_?”

 

“Tobio-chan is so smart!” Oikawa cooed in response,” But actually I think _you_ want Iwa-chan to fuck you.”

 

Kageyama inhaled sharply at that.

 

“I-I want….” Kageyama stammered out as Oikawa’s tongue traced around a bruise he was sucking there, “Yeah, I want him to fuck me,” Kageyama responded after a beat.

 

“Good, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa dropped a quick kiss on his forehead before sliding off the bed to open the door. “Now Iwa-chan is joining us a little late so he will need to be warmed up,” Oikawa spoke as he let Iwaizumi inside the bedroom.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime entering the room changed the air immediately.

 

“According to Iwa-chan, this isn’t the first time you have seen him in his underwear and stared, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa chirped.

 

It was true. Kageyama had been in locker rooms with Hajime before, _way_ before. Before Kagayama ever thought about a man entering him…. there. But, that didn’t mean Kageyama didn’t feel Hajime’s presence like a brick to the face every single time he undressed.

 

“Iwa-chan, look! He’s blushing!” Oikawa cooed as he got back on the bed, placing himself right behind Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t have to see his face to know Oikawa was smiling like a cat with cream.

 

“Tobio-chan, since we have already gotten started, would you mind helping Iwa-chan out?” Oikawa softened his voice and spoke into the most tender spot on Kagayama’s neck, “Remember that dirty dream you told me about? The one with Iwa-chan… How did it go again? I bet it would really help him warm up.”

 

Kagayama’s blush returned.

 

“Iwaizumi-san….” Kagayama’s voice called as Iwaizumi’s hands made first contact on his thighs. 

 

“You’re going to have to be more resilient than that!” Oikawa laughed as his own hands spread across Kageyama’s kneecaps and applied just enough pressure to open Kageyama’s legs. Spread open, Kageyama’s hard cock could be seen clearly wetting his boxer briefs.

 

“Continue,” Iwaizumi commented, eyeing Kagayama’s stained underwear and palming at the tented fabric.

 

“I-I was naked. And _so_ hard. I could feel the ache like it was real. I was…. bent over the benches in the locker room.. H-Holding myself open.. for you.. I kept begging you to put it in. Just to put it in for a second, just to be filled once… I wanted it so bad…” Kagayama’s words here hindered by the persistent hands on his body. A mouth on his neck, a mouth on the inside of his thigh, hands on the cloth covering his cock, hands in his hair- Kageyama was so dizzy from touch he couldn’t keep his thoughts clear.

 

“Tell Iwa-chan what you kept moaning into the night? Tell him what you called him over and over again? So loud that you were probably shouting it in your sleep unwillingly,” Oikawa taunted, pulling off Kageyama’s underwear at last. Iwaizumi’s hand was the first to wrap around his freed erection, and he jerked it slowly, _teasingly_.

 

“ _Daddy_.”

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Iwaizumi breathed out. He was no longer in need of assistance in arousal. His cock was noticeably barely covered by his underwear. The outline was prominent in his state. It was big. It was _thick_.

 

“Can I?…” Kageyama asked, bringing his fingers to the bit of skin above Iwaizumi’s underwear. He didn’t tug down without permission, but he did let his fingers graze along the brim of fabric. Kageyama couldn’t remember a time when he wanted to see a cock so bad. He strongly considered that he was getting gayer by the minute.

 

With a nod, Kageyama had his permission.

 

Unclothed, Iwaizumi’s dick was staggering.

 

“There’s no way,” Kageyama gawked. Even to himself, it sounded more awestruck than afraid.

 

“Oh, yes way,” Oikawa purred, reaching his arm around Kageyama to get a hand on Iwaizumi. He stroked it twice, almost affectionately, like a kid showing off his favorite toy at the playground, relishing the jealousy everyone else felt.

 

Kageyama watched Iwaizumi lick his thumb and lean in close enough to speak in his ear, “I was going to say we could prep you for hours, if that’s what it would take, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” Immediately, Kageyama felt an intrusion and sucked in air.

 

“You’re already so wet, so soft,” Iwaizumi marveled.

 

Removing his thumb, Iwaizumi backed away from the two boys on the bed.

 

“Turn him over, get him started,” Iwaizumi instructed as he searched the bedside table’s drawer.

 

“You heard, daddy, get your ass ready,” Oikawa repeated, not able to hide his own excitement.

 

On his hands and knees, Kageyama felt his reality shifting again. This was actually going to happen. The big cock that just moments earlier seemed like an impossibility (maybe even a health hazard) was literally moments away from being inside him. And that really turned Kageyama on.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Kageyama couldn’t hold back his shout when Oikawa’s tongue swiped over his entrance. He repeated the motion again and again, getting the area nice and slick before breaching. Two hands were spreading his cheeks apart as Oikawa refused to hold back with his pace. He abandoned the licks quickly, and dug his tongue into the soft entrance. Kageyama's body jolted.

 

Balancing on his hands was no longer and option, they buckled as soon as Oikawa began sucking like he wanted to leave a hickey right on Kageyama’s hole. With his elbows holding his weight, Kageyama’s legs spread further, only making it worse. Oikawa slipped a finger inside next to his tongue, feeling how nicely open and relaxed the opening was becoming.

 

“I-I can’t,” Kageyama grunted, fully aware of each bead of precome spurting out from Oikawa’s work.

 

Pulling back, Kageyama could hear the smirk in Oikawa’s chuckle without having to turn around.

 

A new pair of hands arrived on Kageyama’s waist.

 

“I would love to watch you choke on this…” Iwaizumi said, and Kageyama could feel Iwaizumi was centered behind him on the bed. Iwaizumi’s much larger cock bucked between Kageyama’s legs, finding friction at Kageyama’s balls. The soft skin of Iwaizsmi’s cockhead slipped aside Kageyama’s erection, and the younger boy gasped. His own precome was being wiped all over the massive cock between his legs.

 

“…But, it looks like you won’t be lasting very long once I’m in,” Iwaizumi spoke evenly.

 

“That’s the price you pay when dealing with virgins. So responsive though, it has it’s perks,” Even though Oikawa was speaking about him like he wasn’t there, as he spoke, his hands ruffled Kageyama’s hair, and he couldn’t help but feel some sense of duty. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be good for them.

 

“You’re going to have to stay out of my way. Don’t cause trouble, go jerk it over there,” Iwaizumi ordered Oikawa to the other side of the bed.

 

“Iwa-chan! Might I remind you this was my idea,” Oikawa huffed as he leaned back against pillows, legs spread and hand on his length.

 

“I know it was, that’s why you get to watch and not fuck anything up,” Iwaizumi hissed.

 

Kageyama only felt relief for a moment. He wouldn’t have to endure both of them, but Oikawa’s eyes felt just as heavy as hands. Even outside the bedroom, Oikawa seemed to see everything, and now he would be watching with his full attention. Oikawa sat with the perfect view of Kageyama on his hands and knees and his attentive boyfriend positioned behind the younger’s legs.

 

He wanted to see the look on Kageyama’s face the second Iwaizumi’s cock dipped inside.

 

A slicked up finger entered Kageyama quickly. He fought to stay steady on his legs and not buck forward.

 

“You’re nice and wet, but you aren’t ready for it yet,” Iwaizumi’s mouth was level with Kageyama’s hole, he could feel the breath against the wet skin as he spoke. He shivered.

 

“You still want this big cock in there, right?” Iwaizumi spoke with confidence, keeping his position and view of Kageyama’s hole as he added another finger. Kageyama’s belly was wet with precome, and he could feel the pool grow as his ass was stretched wider.

 

“ _Yes, daddy, I do.”_

 

Iwaizumi pulled the two fingers out slowly, dragging them across the rim before inserting them quickly again. His other hand palmed the parted ass in front of him. Iwaizumi squirted lube directly on Kageyama’s hole. The wetness seeped out around his fingers and dripped down the curve of Kageyama’s ass as the two fingers entered, only long enough to tease the precious area.

 

Kageyama keened as he felt three fingers enter him up to the knuckle. It didn’t feel at all how it felt in his own bed, with his own fingers. He never thought that he would be the type to feel three fingers in his ass and want _more._ Kageyama’s entire body was rocking against Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi allowed him to have what he craved and, with a slight motion forward, let fingers grazed his prostate dead-on.

 

Kageyama moaned.

 

“Listen to you, crying like a bitch in heat with just a little rub here,” Iwaizumi purred as he brought his fingers to the spot again and again.

 

“I need it, I need more,” Kageyama huffed once he could feel the openness of his own ass. Three fingers were sliding in and out with ease now and he was sick with anticipation.

 

“I think something was missing there, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa called from his spot on the bed above the pair. Oikawa was stroking himself slowly, teasingly, and Kageyama wished he didn’t feel so damn hot when they met eyes.

 

“Please, daddy, I want it,” Kageyama’s voice was quiet, but it didn’t waver.

 

“Tell daddy what you want. You have to ask for it,” Iwaizumi replied, pulling his fingers out and wiping the lube that was running sloppily down Kageyama’s legs onto his dick.

 

“Daddy, _please_ I want your cock,” Kageyama’s voice rang out twice as loud.

 

“I don’t know if you can handle it, baby,” Iwaizumi taunted with a forward motion of his hips. Kageyama felt the head of Iwaizumi’s cock press against his ass, close to his hole but not quite.

 

“I can take it, I promise,” Kageyama begged, arching his back, “Please.”

 

“You want daddy to make you take it? You want daddy to ram it in your little virgin ass?”

 

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ Oikawa’s voice cut through moment. Clearly enjoying the show, his left hand clamped tight at the base of his cock as his upper body snapped up.

 

Kageyama felt breath on the back of his spine that he catalogued as Iwaizumi chuckling at his boyfriend.

 

Continuing to rub his hands up and down Kageyama’s torso, Iwaizumi pressed forward slowly. They both gasped as the head of Iwaizumi’s cock pressed inside. In Kageyama’s head, the time it took for the first inch to breach felt like an hour. Kageyama was clueless as to how much was inside after ten seconds; he felt impossible full, yet the pressure continued to grow inside him.

 

Iwaizumi was leaning forward, the expansive warmth of his chest resting on Kageyama’s back. Using constant touch to ease Kageyama through the hard part, Iwaizumi let his hands massage and rub at the body below him as he pressed inside. Realizing his mouth had been agape for an embarrassingly long time, Kageyama let out a big exhale, closing his eyes. The hips behind him jerked forward, and suddenly Kageyama knew he was _finally_ taking Iwaizumi to the hilt.

 

“ _Ahh,”_ Kageyama groaned, feeling close to being split open, yet too determined to see it through to pleasure to let Iwaizumi see the tears squeezed in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I’m going to start moving, baby, don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you,” Iwaizumi spoke softly, bringing his hand between Kageyama’s legs to his flagging erection. After a few gentle tugs, Iwaizumi leaned back and brought his hands to Kageyama’s hips. With a groan, Iwaizumi began rolling his hips.

 

“You feel so good around my dick, so fucking tight,” Iwaizumi gasped out, “I doubt Oikawa was ever this tight a day in his life.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice sounded especially shrill.

 

“That’s your fault, you little cockslut,” Iwaizumi chuckled again, “After I wreck this virgin, I’m fucking you until you’re crying too.” Oikawa groaned in reply. He opened his legs to the pair, letting them both get a view of the finger dipping into his hole.

 

As Iwaizumi taunted, his hips never faltered in their pace.

 

“It shouldn’t take too long, look at him spurting off like a damn hose,” Iwaizumi remarked, bringing his arms around Kageyama’s chest and pulling up, exposing his heavily leaking erection. Kageyama bounced boneless in Iwaizumi’s grasp, letting harsh breaths exit his mouth as Iwaizumi smacked into his ass. Kageyama’s whines filled the room as Iwaizumi fucked into him.

 

“How’s it feel Tobio-chan?” Oikawa cooed. He had two of his fingers breaching his ass. He didn’t really require an answer. The picture in front of him was pretty clear. To be honest, he didn’t think Kageyama was capable of words right now anyway.

 

“I’m gonna-“ Kageyama gasped out.

 

Iwaizumi reached around to get a hand on Kageyama’s wet cock. Groaning at the contact, Kageyama felt his whole body jerk as Iwaizumi stroked roughly.

 

“You’ve taken my dick so good, baby. If you want, next time we can try sliding Oikawa in too, right next to my cock. Have you really split open,” Iwaizumi spoke loudly, so both boys could hear clearly.

 

“Oh _fuck,”_ Kageyama moaned out as he spilled over Iwaizumi’s fist.

 

Iwaizumi kept his hips moving through Kageyama’s orgasm. When he was sure he was spent, Iwaizumi released his hold on Kageyama’s upper body, laying the exhausted body on the bed. Sliding out slowly, it took only a second for Oikawa to pounce on Iwaizumi once he was free.

 

“Daddy’s done a lot of hard work today,” Oikawa murmured into Iwaizumi’s neck as he sucked roughly, his hands grappling at Iwaizumi’s broad chest. Oikawa was hungry for attention, and Iwaizumi loved when his boyfriend was so open with his neediness.

 

“You ready for me, baby?” Iwaizumi slid his hand around to cup Oikawa’s ass roughly. The soft, milky white skin filled his hand nicely. Iwaizumi took a moment to stare. It was easily his favorite sight. Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to be back inside. He teased Oikawa’s hole with his middle finger, taking note that Oikawa was slicked up quite nicely.

 

“Yes, now fuck me,” Oikawa said as he slipped off the bed, standing to the side before bending over. Iwaizumi deftly took the orders and got off the mattress quickly.

 

Without pretense, as soon as Iwaizumi was standing behind Oikawa, he entered him with a grunt. Oikawa’s balance barely kept him on his two feet with the force of Iwaizumi’s thrust. Iwaizumi alone controlled the movement with his hands gripped tightly on Oikawa’s waist. Iwaizumi ceased the forward jabbing of his hips in favor of using his full strength of his arms to pull Oikawa back onto his dick.

 

Smacking Oikawa’s ass, Iwaizumi began reaching his point of absolute bliss at the cries coming out of his partner.

 

“Do you realize how filthy you sound, Oikawa? You can hear your sloppy hole even with you moaning like a damn whore,” Iwaizumi remarked, as he brought his hips in harder, making the partially disgusting squelch noises get louder.

 

“ _God, Hajime_. I’m gonna come,” Oikawa whimpered.

 

Iwaizumi slightly bent at his knees, changing the direction of his entrance just _so_. Relentlessly banging into Oikawa’s prostate, Iwaizumi knowing neither one of them would last much longer. Iwaizumi was barely holding himself back from spilling before Oikawa, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. Within seconds, Oikawa was babbling, completely senseless as his cock spurted on the bed. Iwaizumi moaned loudly, finishing inside Oikawa abruptly after.

 

With care, Iwaizumi slowly pulled out his cock. Iwaizumi caught a drip of come sliding out of Oikawa’s hole with his finger. “Hold it,” Iwaizumi ordered. Oikawa’s face was in the sheets, and Kageyama could see Oikawa’s legs shaking.

 

“Tobio-chan, I know you enjoyed the show. Help out for a bit, and grab the plug off the nightstand,” Oikawa huffed out between his heavy breathing.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but obeyed anyway and handed the bright blue buttplug to Iwaizumi. Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed Oikawa’s hole before sliding the plug inside. Oikawa rolled over onto his back and Iwaizumi immediately occupied the open space on his chest. As they laid on top of each other, Kageyama could barely hear Oikawa’s repeated whisper of “ _I love you I love you I love you I love you”_ into Iwaizumi’s neck as he rubbed his hands through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“I’m going to shower,” Kageyama shared with the couple wrapped up in each other as he scooted of the bed.

 

“No, don’t shower. Soak in the bath,” Iwaizumi ordered without raising his head.

 

“Iwa-chan, you are not actually his dad!" Oikawa interjected.

 

Before Kageyama could even blink, Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa off the bed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is my first fic in this fandom, and it is complete filth.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).
> 
> my askbox is always open, thank you for reading <3


End file.
